


My Perfect Hylian

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Mute Link, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, size different, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Just before they are to face Vah Ruta Sidon takes Link to see his personal sanctuary. Though as silence brews between them the two can't help but be all over one another.





	My Perfect Hylian

“That armor...fits you well,” Sidon commented as Link finished placing the last buckle around himself of the Zora armor. “Mipha would be very proud of her handiwork.”

“ _And we're one step closer to getting to Ruta. We just need to get there is all,”_ Link signed, tilting his head curiously. “ _Something wrong?”_

Sidon's eyes raked over him with such desire that Link had never seen before in his life. Little did he know that the armor hugged his body in places that his other armor didn't.

“Hm? Oh, yes I'm alright,” Sidon said, falling into step with Link and guided the way towards the reservoir where Vah Ruta lay waiting to be taken control of once more.

The two of them were quiet as they walked, thoughts swirling in Link's mind at that look. He really enjoyed it but he was confused. Why was Sidon looking at him like that?

It would be a dream come true if Sidon liked him just as much Link liked his zoran friend but that was asking for the impossible.

Or was it?

The two stopped walking as Sidon paused for a moment, eyes conflicted over something.

“Link my friend...would you mind if we stopped in there first? It will only take a moment,” Sidon said, a soft tint coming to his cheeks.

Link glanced up at the waves confused but nodded.

“ _I can't really cut through a waterfall though,”_ Link signed. Sure he could climb a waterfall in his new armor but not exactly cut through. He only assumed there was something behind there.

Sidon immediately scooped Link close to his chest causing the blonde to gasp.

“Just hang on,” Sidon said with a grin and immediately pushed his way into the waterfall. He struggled a moment, using his body to shield Link.

Link knew he would have not been able to get through this on his own.

Once through the water Link laid his eyes upon a small little cave . Even with the dim light he could see a pile of pillows and fabric as well as some blankets.

Sidon set Link down on his feet and then went to the single lamp, illuminating the area in a soft yellow light.

“I come here quite often to think. I had started coming here when I was small, especially when....” Sidon said, his words drifting off. Link knew what he mean though. After Mipha had gone.

It was the perfect place for someone to come in and just be by themselves.

“I had thought that we could take a moment to relax and collect our thoughts before we go face Ruta head on,” Sidon soon added, taking a seat on the pillows and patting them to offer a spot for Link which Link happily took with a smile.

He had been alone with Sidon before but never like this. Just being in this little cave as well as behind a waterfall gave them a bit more privacy.

“ _I like it in here. It's...cozy,”_ Link signed with a smile, taking off his equipment so he could back further into the pillows.

Sidon's eyes were on him the entire time, that golden gaze blazing like fire.

And just when Link's cheeks turned a soft shade of red and his hands raised to ask him a question, Sidon was on him.

He kissed his lips hungrily, his larger hands pulling his smaller body up against him. Link immediately clung to the prince, a shiver going through his body.

Was this a dream? Never had he thought Sidon would want him like his.

He hadn't known Sidon that long but he had been wanting to do this with him ever since he had met him.

The kiss was over too soon and Sidon pulled away, panting softly as he stared down at Link's face. His hands dropped from him and he sat back.

“F-forgive me,” Sidon immediately said, standing up and beginning to pace. “I should not have done that...Oh goddess I'm so sorry!”

Link immediately reached out and grabbed his hand to stop his pacing, smiling up at him. He then slowly brought Sidon's hand to his lips where he gave his large fingers a small peck.

“You....you are alright with this?” Sidon asked, slowly crouching down in front of him again.

Link nodded his reply, kissing Sidon's fingers again.

“Oh....my pearl,” Sidon said softly, his other hand coming to move to Link's head, removing the helmet part of his armor and watching as Link's blonde locks fell about his shoulders. “May I kiss you again?”

Link let out a breath as he let go of Sidon's hand and it was he this time that initiated the kiss.

He pushed himself to stand, kissing Sidon's lips with such heat that it blew the prince away, his arms pulling himself closer to his body.

Sidon's arms were instantly around him, pulling him flush against his body as he kissed him. A deep moan coursed from the prince, a soft moan of a response soon coming from Link.

Pulling away to breath and Sidon beamed down at him, soon kissing his forehead.

“Oh how long I've waited to do that. You are so perfect Link. I never thought you would want to be with me like this,” Sidon said happily, kneeling himself down.

His hands went to his hair, stroking the blonde locks with such love that Link had ever seen in his life.

“ _Me too. Ever since I met you on that bridge,”_ Link signed, leaning into his hands.

“That makes me so glad....So very happy...my perfect pearl,” Sidon said softly, leaning down to kiss him again. Link rest his hands against Sidon's chest, shivering softly as he felt the warm wet tongue slide along his bottom lip.

Without hesitation Link opened his mouth, his tongue peeking out to graze against the prince's.

Sidon shivered this time and moaned, immediately going in to taste Link's sweet mouth.

Link clung tightly to him, his body hot. If he kept going on like this he would get too excited.

And speaking of getting too excited...

Link felt something warm and damp pressing against his stomach.

Pulling away Link glanced down to see not one but two long hard erections begging for even the slightest touch.

His eyes widened at the sight. But before he could decide what he wanted to do Sidon quickly covered himself with his hands.

“I'm sorry,” Sidon said, cheeks flushing darkly. “I just cannot help myself, I've daydreamed about this happening for quite some time and...I will leave the cave to go calm down. I-”

Link shushed him with the tip of his finger.

With a gentle push to his chest Link pushed Sidon onto his back on the pillows.

“Link?” Sidon said confused, watching as Link settled between his legs, a clear sign now of what he intended. “My Link...are you sure?”

A smile fell on Link's lips and both hands wrapped around both of his cocks, stroking the hard appendages slowly.

“O-oh!” Sidon gasped, leaning back on his elbows. “That feels divine...”

Link smiled and moved in closer to lick at the tip of one . Sidon's breath hitched, watching with clouded eyes as Link indulged to wrap his lips around the head of one.

He tried to take in as much as he could into his mouth, relaxing his jaw to take in the long length, his other hand working along the other cock, setting a steady pace.

“So perfect...” Sidon moaned. “Such a good Link.”

Link hummed at the praise, choosing to move his lips further down his cock.

“Yes...yes my good hylian,” Sidon purred, his hand coming to rest in his hair.

He pulled at the strands but still gave Link the control.

Link's lips moved faster, his own body getting excited from the noises Sidon was making as well as the hot meat in his mouth.

He felt a swell of pride. He was the one making him do this. He was the one that got Sidon to make these noises and feel this much pleasure.

“S-stop Link,” Sidon suddenly said then, pulling on Link's hair to make him stop.

Link popped off of him and stared at him confused the look on his face asking why.

“I don't want to finish just yet,” he panted. “But you were marvelous. Now, would you allow your prince to please you?”

Link wiggled his way up Sidon's body and kissed his lips.

Sidon chuckled at that. “I'll take that as a yes.”

With speed only a zora could have, Sidon flipped them over so Link lay on his back. Blue eyes stared up at him with lust, eager for what awaited him.

Together they removed the rest of his armor and as soon as he was bare Sidon's hands were on his body.

“So beautiful. Everything about you is perfect,” Sidon whispered, smooth hands running over his torso, thumbs flicking against his nipples each time he passed.

“Your eyes are like beautiful water droplets...your perfect soft lips,“ he whispered, kissing his mouth slowly, though his lips soon left to move down his body. “Everything, just perfect.”

As he got to Link's crotch his long tongue swept over the swollen head of his cock causing Link to gasp, hips bucking at the feel.

A soft chuckle came from the price earning a small pout from Link as his lips pulled away.

“I have something better for such a good pear,” Sidon whispered against the inside of his thigh.

Link bit his bottom lip, watching as Sidon pulled his hips off the pillows with just one of his large hands.

A glint caught in Sidon's eye as he moved further down and gave a tentative lick to his puckered hole.

Link let out another gasp, hips twitching at the new sensation. No one had ever done that for him before. He was thankful that his first time was with Sidon.

“So perfect,” Sidon purred again, lathering his blue tongue alone his entrance again and pushing inside with his tip.

“Ah!” Link cried softly, fingers grasping for anything to hold onto which ended up being the top of Sidon's head fin.

Sidon hummed at his reaction, working his tongue within him. With his other hand he wrapped it around Link's dripping cock, stroking him slowly to give him that pleasure in return.

A whimper of pleasure came from the hero as he desperately clung to Sidon, being undone by just his mouth. Who knew how he would end up further down the road.

With each reaction Link gave only seemed to push Sidon forward but also become a little lost in pleasing his new mate.

His pupils dilated to large black circles as he pulled his tongue from inside him. His sharp teeth nipped at his inner thighs, causing many red marks but as well as a little blood.

Link didn't mind in the slightest. The actions even causing him to writhe in pleasure.

Licking his lips slowly Sidon sat up a bit, releasing Link's cock and popping the precum digits into his own mouth.

“You taste so wonderful Link,” he purred after he lathered them nicely. “Would my pearl like something very special?”

Link nodded his head eagerly, body jolting when he felt the first finger slip inside of him. He forced his body to relax, getting used to the feel of something in him soon enough.

Link's concentration was soon broken when he felt warm lips wrap around his cock. His hips bucked but Sidon's hand around his waist kept him from moving too much.

The pure noises Link made as another finger was pushed into him was like bliss to the prince's ears. Soon enough he would have his sweet treat.

Once he was done stretching to accommodate his large size he set Link's body back down to the pillows and crawled up to his face, his larger form pinning Link beneath him.

“How many?” Sidon panted, pushing Link's legs wider with his hand.

Panting softly himself Link held up two fingers.

Sidon paused a moment but then kissed him hungrily, wanting to distract him as he pushed into his body with one cock first.

At the tight feel Sidon pulled his lips away, Link titling his head back as he was filled with him.

“Ha, ah,” Link moaned, his legs lifting to wrap around Sidon's waist, arms holding tightly around his neck.

The prince slowly moved his hips, staring down at Link's smaller form in the dim light, though there was an obvious strain on the prince from holding back.

“So beautiful. So strong,. I love every part of you. Everything,” Sidon whispered. “And mine...all mine.”

Link smiled softly and nodded his head to agree as well as signal that he was ready for the other cock.

Sidon stopped his hips and took hold of his other cock, pushing the tip to his entrance.

Link braced himself but nothing could prepare him for how far Sidon stretched him as his second cock slid into with the first.

“Oh...Link,” Sidon purred. “My perfect Link.”

“ _You can let go,”_ Link signed with one hand, knowing that Sidon was trying very hard now not to break.

And like a twig snapping Sidon thrust further into him, rocking his hips into the blonde's tight passage like some kind of wild animal.

Link rest his head against Sidon's shoulder as he thrust into him, holding on tightly as Sidon's thrusts became more aggressive, especially with every so often Sidon moaned out that he was all his and no one else could have him.

Sidon's hot tongue ran over Link's neck causing Link to tilt his head to the side for more access for his prince.

In doing so Sidon took that as an invitation to bite down hard with his sharp teeth, marking him officially as his mate.

Link cried out loudly as pain shot through his shoulder though was quickly ebbed away by pleasure. His body tightened around the prince's cocks, a possessive growl coming from the prince as he thrust into him harder and faster, jabbing his prostate.

Link could not hold out any longer and his body was raked with a blinding orgasm, coating his stomach with his own mess.

His body still clung to the prince however as he unlatched his teeth and thrust into him a few more times before coming in him deeply.

Even with Sidon still buried into him he spilled out down his thighs. Sidon slowly pulled his softening cocks from his form, cum dripping onto his thighs. Surely they would need a bath after this but right now neither of them cared.

The prince lifted his chin then, skin stained with Link's blood. His pupils shrunk back down to their slits and he stared down at Link apologetically.

“Oh Link, I'm so sorry. I got carried away,” he apologized.

Link simply pulled him closer, kissing his mouth tenderly. Instantly the prince relaxed.

“Perhaps we should wait a while before we go after Ruta now,” Sidon suggested.

Link merely nodded his head, his spent body flopping back onto the pillows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for prompts feel free to send me one!


End file.
